Bilet na Roda
Bilet na Roda (ang. Ticket to Rod) – sześćdziesiąty trzeci odcinek serialu animowanego Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, jedenasty odcinek piątego sezonu. Fabuła Bloo stara się na wszelakie sposoby pójść do kina na najnowszy film jego ulubieńca, Roda Tango. Opis fabuły Bloo biegnie szybko przez miasto, aż w końcu trafia na Maksa. Mówi, że muszą szybko wracać przed dźwiękiem dzwonu. Maks jest w rozterce nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi przyjacielowi, ale ten uparcie zabiera go do Domu Pani Foster. Tam Bloo uporczywie czegoś szuka biegając po domu. Maks ponownie pyta przyjaciela o co chodzi. Wtedy ten wyjaśnia mu, że trwa konkurs radiowy i gdy zabrzmi dźwięk dzwonu, trzeba zadzwonić, bo można wygrać dwa bilety na najnowszy film z Rodem Tango, "Rod Tango – wyjście Ambo 2: Noce w Miami". Oprócz tego można na premierze spotkać Roda we własnej osobie. Dowiadując się o tym, Maks również jest uszczęśliwiony i chce wygrać. Bloo proponuje więc zdobyć w jakiś sposób radio. Bloo przygotowuje pokój na "imprezę", natomiast Maks sprowadza Boomera. Bloo przekonuje Boomera, że przyszedł na imprezkę. Przyjaciel jest zdziwiony zważywszy na to, że Bloo nawet nie zna dokładnie imienia Boomera. W końcu Maks mówi Boomerowi prawdę i ten zgadza się pomóc chłopcom. Gdy Boomer włącza radio na stacji Radio Musicalowa Melodia 99, okazuje się, że lecą musicale. Początkowo chłopcy sądzą, że będzie to tylko jeden utwór. Jednak musicale lecą bez przerwy, więc chłopcy próbują się czymś zająć. Początkowo grają w karty, później Maks i Boomer grają w mechaniczne dinozaury. Nadchodzi godzina 18:30 i Maks musi wracać do domu. Bloo przed wyjściem zapewnia go, że będzie słuchał radio całą noc, by wygrać bilety. Bloo tańczy i szaleje całą noc. Gdy jest już ranek, Bloo strasznie chce się spać. Nie chcąc zasnąć, wypija on mnóstwo gazowanych napojów. Przez to, tuż przed przyjściem Maksa musi iść do łazienki. Nie chcąc przegapić dzwonu, prosi on Frankę, by przez chwilę posłuchała. Franka ostatecznie zgadza się. Tuż po wyjściu Bloo z pokoju, słychać w radio dzwon. Franka nie wie co robić, więc Boomer każe jej zadzwonić do radia. Franka dzwoni i dostaje połączenie. W tej chwili przychodzi Maks. Na antenie pytają Frankę o tytuł komedii romantycznej w której zagrał Rod. Franka nie zna odpowiedzi, ale Maks podpowiada jej, że są to "Żonkilowe dni". Odpowiedź jest prawidłowa i Franka wygrywa konkurs. Wtem do pokoju wchodzi Bloo. Maks mówi mu, że Franka zadzwoniła i wygrali. Bloo jest szalenie rozradowany i dziękuje France i mówiąc, że razem z Maksem będą się świetnie bawić. Franka kwestionuje to mówiąc, że też chce iść jako że to ona wygrała bilety. Poza tym, żeby je zdobyć trzeba mieć ukończone 18 lat. Wtedy Bloo zmienia zdanie i odrzuca Maksa. Chłopiec sprzeciwia się temu twierdząc, że też powinien pójść jako że odpowiedział na pytanie. Boomer również chce iść. W ten sposób powstaje kłótnia o bilety. Bloo proponuje by rozwiązać ją walką na gołe pięści. Wtedy Maks rezygnuje z biletów stwierdzając, że filmy Roda Tango są beznadziejne. Zdanie do potwierdza Franka, twierdząc że chce iść na film, by się pośmiać i proponuje Maksowi, by poszedł z nią w ramach "randki". Maks słysząc to jest niezmiernie szczęśliwy. Do pokoju wchodzi Eduardo również chcąc iść do kina. Bloo jednak kłamliwie przekonuje go, że Franka już zdecydowała się wybrać Maksa, bo jest on człowiekiem i nienawidzi ona wymyślonych przyjaciół. Wtedy Eduardo zaczyna płakać. W związku z tym, Franka ogłasza, że jeszcze nie zdecydowała. Wtem przez głośniki Pan Zając woła ją do swojego gabinetu. Franka więc mówi, że zdecyduje później. Po jej wyjściu z pokoju, Bloo ostrzega Maksa, że zrobi wszystko, by zdobyć bilety na Roda. Następnego ranka, gdy Franka otwiera oczy widzi przed sobą Bloo. Wita ją i przynosi jej tacę ze "śniadaniem" w rzeczywistości sam zjadając słodycze i hamburgera. Przynosi jej też książkę telefoniczną, nazywając ją gazetą, chusteczkę odświeżającą i robi jej kąpiel z pianą. Franka od razu orientuje się, że Bloo robi to dla biletów, ale ten wkłada jej do ust ciastko i zaczyna masować plecy. Franka jednak każe mu się "odczepić". W związku z tym zaczyna planować sabotaż, jednak ta "wybija mu ten pomysł z głowy" przypominając o biletach. Gdy Maks przychodzi do Domu Pani Foster, napotyka Bloo stojącego nieruchomo. Tłumaczy on, że stoi ponieważ nie może być ani dobry, ani zły. Nagle zauważa w rękach swojego twórcy film "Opalony gościu". Proponuje by obejrzeli go razem, lecz Maks chce obejrzeć je z Franką. Franciszka zgadza się. Kiedy Maks ogląda z Franką rzeczone DVD, Bloo zakrada się i zabiera opakowanie po płycie. Jest zły na przyjaciół za śmianie się z Roda. Jednak po chwili wpada na pomysł, by rozśmieszyć Franciszkę bardziej niż Maks. Siada na kanapie pomiędzy Franką i Maksem i zaczyna naśmiewać się z Roda, przepraszając go jednocześnie do płyty za każde złe słowo. Frankę jednak nie śmieszy zachowanie Bloo i pyta Maksa czy się z nią wybierze. Maks naturalnie zgadza się ku rozpaczy Bloo. Nieco później Pani Foster napotyka leżącego tuż przed pokojem Bloo z DVD na twarzy. Widząc opakowanie od razu jest uszczęśliwiona mówiąc, że uwielbia Roda Tango. Bloo wykorzystuje to kłamiąc Panią Foster, że zna Roda osobiście, gdyż razem złowili kilka rekinów. Dodaje również, że na pewno Pani Foster spodobałaby mu się. Słysząc to, chce ona iść do kina. Bloo po raz kolejny okłamuje ją twierdząc, że oddał bilety France i Maksowi. Pani Foster jednak uparcie chce iść. Blooregard przedstawia jej więc obmyślony plan działania. Niedługo później, gdy Maks zjawia się w Domu Pani Foster, stara się przeprosić Bloo, by nie miał mu za złe. Ten o dziwo życzy twórcy miłego wieczoru. Po chwili schodzi Franka. Maks chwali jej strój i chce dać czekoladki. Ta jednak mówi mu, że nie może iść, gdyż zaginęła Pani Foster. Oddaje więc bilety Maksowi, ten jednak decyduje się zostać i pomóc France w poszukiwaniach. Tak więc bilety trafiają do Bloo. Bloo wychodzi pospiesznie z domu i wsiada do auta jadąc do kina z Panią Foster. Po chwili wracają oni z powrotem, gdyż Bloo zapomniał biletów. Wtedy przyłapuje ich Franka. Blooregard stara się kłamać, że to on odnalazł Panią Foster, lecz ta nie daje temu wiary. Franciszka jest nieco zezłoszczona na babcię za oszustwo. Pani Foster stwierdza jednak, że zrobiła to dla Roda Tango, z miłości. Wtem zjawia się Pan Zając i pyta co to za zamieszanie. Franka wszystko mu tłumaczy, a ten zabrania jej wyjścia, jako że ma pilną robotę. W związku z tym Maks również traci ochotę na film i decyduje się zostać i pomóc France w obowiązkach i potem wspólnie obejrzeć telewizję. Eduardo dołącza do nich. Pan Zając nie daje również biletów Pani Foster i Bloo, jako że są oni oszustami. Zamiast tego organizuje konkurs ogłaszając go przez megafon. Skacząc na wymyślony telefon, Bloo dzwoni do gabinetu jako pierwszy. Pan Zając zadaje mu pytanie o nazwę stacji radiowej, która nadaje musicalowe przeboje. Mimo podpowiedzi Pani Foster, Bloo nie odpowiada na pytanie i przegrywa. Jako drugi dzwoni Boomer i udziela poprawnej odpowiedzi. Bloo próbuje wynegocjonać bilety od Boomera, jednak ten decyduje się wziąć ze sobą Panią Foster, która ma go podwieść do kina. Nieco później, wieczorem Bloo siedzi przed otwartą lodówką i wypija mnóstwo soku. Podchodzi do niego Jackie Kaktus, któremu ten opowiada całą historię. Jackie proponuje Bloo, że załatwi mu bilet, gdyż zna Roda Tango, jako że go uratował. Dzwoni więc do Roda i prosi o bilet. Chwilę później Blooregard wraz z Jackiem idą do kina. Przy kasie odbierają swoje bilety i wchodzą. Bloo w kinie zaczyna głośno krzyczeć i po chwili orientuje się, że to nie ten film na który chciał iść. Jackie wyjaśnia mu, że to inny film. W związku z tym, ku irytacji Jackiego, Bloo wychodzi z kina, chcąc siłą wedrzeć się na premierę. Gdy w końcu dociera pod kino, idzie po czerwonym dywanie z wielkimi gwiazdami kina, aż zatrzymuje go ochroniarz. Bloo próbuje kłamać, że gra w jakimś serialu, ale ochroniarz nie wierzy mu i nie pozwala wejść. Bloo zastanawia się co w takiej sytuacji zrobiłby Rod. Wpada na pomysł, by napaść na kogoś z biletem i ukraść go. Próbuje więc wyrwać bilet jakiejś kobiecie. Tą kobietą okazuje się być Pani Foster. Blooregard błaga ją by wzięła go do środka. Proponuje by wniosła go w torebce. Ta jednak odmawia. Ochroniarz ponownie odsuwa Bloo z kina. Ten jednak po chwili zauważa kosz na śmieci i wpada na pomysł. Wszyscy siedzą już na swoich miejscach. Koło Boomera "siedzi" jednak kosz na śmieci. Po chwili wyskakuje z niego Bloo. Gdy zauważa on Roda zaczyna głośno krzyczeć na całą salę. Film rozpoczyna się, ale po chwili do kogoś dzwoni telefon. Bloo zaczyna już zwracać temu komuś uwagę. Tym kimś okazuje się być Rod Tango, który dostaje telefon od Jackiego Kaktusa. Po telefonie zatrzymuje film i ogłasza wszystkim, że ktoś wszedł do kina nielegalnie i wzgardził przysługą od niego. Bloo zaczyna narzekać na monolog Roda. Wtedy ten zauważa go. Bloo próbuje kłamać pokazując, że to Boomer, a nie on. Rod jednak łapie Bloo i wyrzuca go z kina. Mimo to, Bloo jest uszczęśliwiony że spotkał Roda i wyrzucił on go z jego własnej premiery. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Bloo * Boomer * Pani Foster Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Maks * Franka * Jackie Kaktus * Pan Zając * Rod Tango * Eduardo Bohaterowie epizodyczni * Chudy * Palco Włochacz * ...i inni Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Cytaty * Bloo: Puk, puk! Franka: Kto tam? Bloo: Rod! Franka: Jaki Rod...? Bloo: Rod Tango to gniot! Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek jest trzecim (obok odcinków Telefon do domu, Dosyć tego szycia oraz Jackie Kaktus i sprawa przetrzymanej książki), w którym nie pojawia się Koko. * Chudy pojawia się w odcinku, ale nic nie mówi. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się Boomer, Rod Tango. **Jest to jedyny odcinek w którym pojawia się Rod Tango osobiście. * W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Pan Zając umie prowadzić samochód. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria V